Two Blondes Make a Right
by Candified Chaos
Summary: So Rio has been chosen to participate in the Farmers Olympics! Totally not against her will either! Totally! But guess who's her trainer? NeilxRio. I don't own Harvest Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay..so I know I shouldn't be doing this considering I have five other fanfictions (Plus my original stories) BUTTTT**

 **I really want to.**

 **Like a super duper lot, and I'm planning on ending one of my other stories soon so yay :D :D!**

 **Anyways, let us continue the story.**

Normal POV.

"So, it's been decided then?" Dunhill asked as he stood in front of the towns people (excluding one), in his own house. There was no other choice really. Well mainly because no one else wanted to do it, and she was the only one capable.

No that was a total lie, many of them were capable, in fact other then the kids and the elders, she might be the least capable. However, this was the road that had to happen. There was no other choice, she was the only one who could do it.

Dunhill looked at the faces in the crowd, some looked guilty for doing this behind her back, while others looked pleased that they were not chosen. But, everyone looked positive that this was the decision.

The decision she would hate them for, but she'll get over it.

Just like she's always done.

"But who's going to tell her?

* * *

Rio's POV

I opened my eyes slowly at the beeping alarm, not wanting to get out my warm and comfy bed. Yes..the warmth I've created by wrapping myself into a taco was nice.

Very nice.

Considering it was the beginning of spring and we still get cold night while we get warm days. Understand it? Neither do I. But this is how the world works in this village.

In this happily...peaceful...and loving village I've worked so hard on...I think I definitely deserve this break. Maybe I can get someone to water my plants and look over my animals? No I can't really do that can I? Only a certain blonde knows how to take care of animals (and he might break me if I asked him to help) while no one really knows about plants. Stupid town. Stupid stupid town.

Oh well, I suppose I can just do the regular farm work (You know, trying my best not to let the living things die?) then go right back to sleep. I mean, it's obviously not going to be that nice of a day so I should just sleep through it!

*Bird happily sings*

Shush, that was not heard! The bird did not sing! It will not be a nice day!

I closed my eyes again, way too comfy to get up right now. Yeah it would be impossible for me if I tried to get up. So why don't I just sleep for a few more minutes...

I mean, what'll happen?

"RIO!" A loud voice called from outside before I heard the sound of my door cracking -no slamming- open. I sat up instantly, fearing for my life. Fearing that someone had heard my thoughts, because heaven forbid I sleep for a few more minutes. Even after all I've done for this town, I do not deserve a break. Ever.

"Niel?" I asked groggily, my vision still a bit blurry as I stared at the blonde haired man we spoke about in confusion. When my vision finally cleared up I saw that it was Niel. Thank goodness too, since if it had been any other person I would've ran to my bathroom on instinct to freshen up. To be honest though, I like getting my fingers dirty and didn't really care if my clothes got a bit muddy. But considering how I grew up with two slutty sisters (well I shouldn't call them slutty, that's rude. They just cared more about their looks then anything else.) that always forced mw to care about my looks, you can see why I'm like this. Even after anyear though..old habits still die hard.

However, with Niel I don't really panic, mainly because he doesn't judge me on my looks. He judges me on my personality, like a true friend. Well, I don't know if I can call him a friend yet. I think of him as a friend, but Mr. Grumpypants makes it clear that he doesn't lile me that much. He doesn't object when I hang out with him though (All the time at least..)

Anyways, back on the subject as why he could possibly be here. Hm..Niel always complains about seeing my face early in the morning, and I haven't made any animals pregnant yet..So why else would he be here? Unless..

"NOOO!" I yelled jumping out of bed, my eyes widened, as I hopped over to Niel and grabbing his foot while I lay on the ground "DON'T TELL ME JAUNE IS DEAD!"

"Wait wha-?" Niel started but I cut him off by yelling some more about my cow.

"I KNEW SHE WAS ACTING FUNNY BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT BAD!" I screamed, clinging to his foot as I was almost in tears. Poor Jaune..she had so much to live for. She was my first cow too! I don't normally like picking favourites.. but if I had to choose it would've been her. Probably because the other cows like to trample me. Bullies..

"Your cow isn't dead and next time tell me if she's acting funny!" Niel yelled and started to shake his leg to get me off. I widened my eyes even more then the last time and calmly stood up, pretending that nothing happened. I brushed off a bit of dirt that got on my amazing cow print jammies (geez this place needs to be sweeped) all while wearing a look on my face that said 'I knew that.

Niel rolled his eyes in frustration before I actually talked. "So..why are you here then?"

"Well...we had a town meeting," Niel started but I cut him off again "What! Without me? Wait was it earlier today? If so, then it's fine because I was sleeping."

"It was yesterday.."

"At like midnight?" I asked hopefully, considering I went to bed around ten. Wellnnormally I go to bed around eight but since it's still the beginning of spring I've got a lot of work to do. Which is one reason why I was so tired today.

"At six p.m." Niel answered, and my jaw dropped. Six p.m. is when I normally takey breaks for dinmer since I usually skip lunch. AND THEY KNOW THAT! So you know I work my butt off to rebuild (Not even help rebuild it, I WAS THE ONLY ONE DOING WORK!) and I don't get invited to town meetings? What, am I not important to this town or something? Ugh my cows AND neighbors are bullies.. using me for their own advantage.

"I wish they didn't send me.." Niel muttered in annoyance "For some reason they think I'm your only friend so sent me thinking I could soften the blow."

I wanted to argue that statement, but it was partially true. It's not like I'm NOT friends with anyone else..I just don't like to be the one that talks first. It normally gets me the 'loner' reputation because of that. Sure, people do come up and talk to me occasionally but never for that long. I guess you can just say I'm friendly with everyone, but not exactly friends with everyone. Pretty confusing right? Welcome to my life.

Niel and I are normally together though, I don't really understand how we became 'friends' but it just happened. Whatever the cause I like being able to act myself and not how my sisters want me too. Even if he hates myself.

"Soften the blow to what?" I asked cautiously stepping back for a second.

"There's a farmers olympics coming up and Dunhill thinks if we win then that can help the village by a whole lot." Niel started to explain, and sighed as he leaned his head on my wall.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked cautiously again. However, deep down, I knew what the answer was.

"The town has decided that you will compete."

...

...

...

"NOOO!" I screamed again, jumping to the ground with my hands firmly around Niel's ankle.

"Get the hell off me!" Niel yelled and shook his foot again, my hands still holding on to him tightly.

"HAVE I NOT DONE ENOUGH FOR THIS TOWN?" I screamed dramatically before letting go of Niel's ankle and calming down. Well as calm as I could get.

"Now that you're finished having a spaz attack, don't you have work to do?" Niel asked rolling his eyes as he glared daggers into my soul.

"Crap.." I mumbled as realization kicked in and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that didn't work out as planned.." I muttered as both Neil and I walked out of Dunhill's house.

"No kidding." Neil scoffed, sending a glare at me, like I had done something wrong! ME! The almighty Rio, had done something utterly wrong! Sigh..I suppose I should speak of the events leading up to this dreadful moment huh?

Well, after I ran out the door to check on my farm animals and plants (then ran back inside to get changed once Neil reminded me that I was still in my jammies) because somehow it had turned into 9 o'clock a.m! I mean seriously, did Neil and I talk for that long? It only felt like a couple of minutes! Ugh I swear the time in this village is strange. One second is probably one minute here...

Well if that was the case then a whole day would be 24 minutes!

Good Goddess! This cannot be true!

Of course not, I'm only exaggerating.

Okay okay, back on topic. So anyways, after Neil checked on my cow while I did everything else (Neil tried to convince me that my cow was pregnant but I didn't fall for it!)

 _Flashback~_

 _"She's either pregnant.." Neil started, looking at Jaune right in the face, his eyes showed no sign of anger or shock._

 _"PREGNANT? HOW IN THE WORLD COULD THAT HAPPEN?" I screamed, and started pacing back and forth. Sure this was wonderful news and all but can I really afford this financially? I mean Jaune provides the best milk and if I can't milk her then that'll definitely cut me back a bit on my funds, and having to care for the new baby. Not to mention the food too._

 _"OR she's just slightly allergic to something." Neil interrupted my train of thoughts while rolling his eyes at me._

 _"So..which is it?" I asked, concerned._

 _"Considering there are no male cows here, she's allergic to something you idiot."_

 _"..."_

 _Back to the present~_

Did you just see a flashback? No! I don't allow it! Don't believe anything you saw there. It wasn't true!

Okay, so now that I've brai-I mean convinced you what the truth was, one with the story shall we? Where was I? Oh yeah, after I finished my farm work, I had decided to go have a serious talking with Dunhill about this whole 'Farmer's Olympics' course Neil didn't want to come with but I didn't want to do it alone! So, I ended up giving him my best puppy eyes. However, considering it was first thing in the morning and I still looked like a wreck, I'm quite certain I looked like a demented mole. And judging by what Neil said ( "Fine, as long as you don't make that creepy face again") I can assume that I am right.

So when Neil and I got to Dunhill's place, I pleaded, begged, got on my knees and kissed his shoes (All while Neil just sighed in the corner), so that I would not have to do the Olympics thingy. It did not work.

At all.

I don't even remember how it happened, I must've used the 'I've already done so much for this town' card one too many times because Dunhill started to get frustrated. So, even after all that work.

This...this happened.

"I can't believe he made me your f***ing trainer!" Neil yelled angrily as he threw his hands in the air. He-We got some unwanted looks by random people, that I didn't recognize. Must be tourists...well I suppose that's good for the town. I wonder why so many of them though.

"Well, at least I'm not out of shape?" I suggested, hoping to cheer him up a little bit. Obviously it did not work because he just sent me an angry glare.

"Your training starts tomorrow at ten o'clock." Neil snapped before walking off "Be at my place by then, and don't you dare be late."

Pfft, like I'm ever late.

* * *

"Mwa ha ha ha ha..." I laughed evily to myself as I wrote on a piece of paper while sitting in Clements restaurant. I know I said I don't normally eat lunch, but like I said before too, I have decided to have today off. No foraging, no mining, no fishing. Just laughing maniacally while writing on this piece of paper.

"So..whatcha writing?" A friendly voice asked, peering over my shoulder. I didn't look behind me because I knew the voice, and besides, I was too busy on my writing.

"A hit list." I said honestly. I couldn't see the face that Tina had on, but I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume she got a weird face on.

"..Am I on it?" She asked, a bit nervous. I nodded, an evil grin finding it's way onto my face "Everybody's in it."

"Even the children?"

"Especially the children."

"You know what? I've got some errands to run, see yeah Rio." Tina said nervously as she started to back walk slowly away from me. Normally, I would be embarrassed for having someone get scared of me like that, but I'm pretty pissed at everyone. Hence the hit list.

Of course, Tina didn't actually have errands, but it would've been nice if he ran out the door instead of to the table behind me. It would've been a better lie at least.

"Did you tell her?" one of the voices asked behind me, I recognized it too, Felicity. I've recognized all of their voices. Just because I don't TALK to them, doesn't mean I don't eaves drop.

Hey! Don't judge me! I'm a girl too! I like gossip!

Like for instance, I know Tina has been flirting with Rod lately but he doesn't return her flirts. However, it doesn't seem like he knows she's flirting. I doubt Rob even likes her though, if you ask me, I'd say he's got his eyes on Iroha.

It's the perfect love story too! I mean, the cheerful, friendly type of guy and Iroha, the quiet one, always lost in her thoughts, and she's very dense when it comes to love. So romantic..

Uh...okay so I know I ACT like a guy..but on the inside I'm a girl.

Especially when it comes to love.

I don't really understand why some people think I'm a tomboy, I do like a bunch of girly things! Like I've said before: gossip, romance, and caring for my hair. I'm just fine with getting my fingers a little muddy.

Actually I enjoy it.

But believe me when I tell you this; I am not a sports person.

So there, that's the truth about me.

"No..she got kind of...crazy." Tina answered, a little bit nervous, most likely glancing at me. Okay..maybe I shouldn't have said that last part but it wasn't like I was going to lie! I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the gazes of those people on me.

"Well we've got to ask her!" Someone else jumped it, Rod. I started to feel a bit nervous about what these people wanted to ask me. Last time someone wanted to tell me something, I was stuck in this Olympics thing. At least it sounds like they're going to ask me.

But when it comes to the villagers of this town, it's not usually asking, more demanding.

As you can see.

"Do I have to? I doubt she'll wanna come anyways, it's not like she actually talks to us." Tina argued, not angrily at me, just more like she was stating a fact. It still kind of stung though. These are people I considered...people that I like.

And I do enjoy talking to them when we do talk, and listening to their conversations as I had spoken before.

Whatever, it's my own fault for not talking to them that much.

"That's not fair, she's just shy." Someone argued, hm I think that would be Rod again. He didn't sound angry, but like what Tina had done before. Just stating a fact.

"Fine, I'll do it then." Tina sighed in defeat and I could hear her footsteps coming closer to me. It as kind of funny how they always thought that I couldn't hear them at all.

As if my hearing doesn't work.

Or just because I don't talk much, means I don't listen either.

Normally it's the other way around too.

People in this village are strange, I'll say that.

But at least they're kind, most of the time. Back in the city most people are jerks. Hm how can I explain it..let's say here I dropped something beside someone. That person would most likely pick it up for me. Now, if I dropped it back in the city, they would probably take it for themselves, or use it to hit on me. To be honest it's just a giant pain there. And we can't forget all the light pollution so you can't see the stars, or the honking from cabs so you can't sleep.

At least here you can actually walk around without being worried of being mugged...or worst.

"Hey Rio, before I do my errands," Tina started, peering over my shoulder. Well, at least she's trying to live up to her fake lies. "Why don't you come with us to the beach next weekend?"

"The beach? Won't the water be too cold for you? And does Echo village even have a beach?" I questioned, considering this to be a trap. Not that I didn't trust her, it's just...well even people you trust can lay pranks out on you. It's strange though, I don't know her that well, but I would still trust her.

Maybe not with my life, but with other things.

All the villagers are like that.

"Where we're going, everything will be perfect." Tina said sending me a wink before striding over to the other villagers. So much for errands. And so much for this day getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not late. I'm not late." I kept telling myself as I ran into town after finishing my yard work. Okay..so it just might be 11...and hour after Neil told me to meet him. But to be fair it's more his fault! He sold me so many animals! He can't expect me to be able to finish before ten! That's nuts!

Especially with my alpaca. Geez, she's insane. I had to chase her around the farm today because she got out of the fence. Normally it's not so bad when an animal gets out of the fence to go graze around other parts of my farm, but apparently Snowy (my alpaca) very much enjoys eating my friggen turnips. The good ones too! So I ended up chasing Snowy to get her back into the pen (who knew alpaca's were so fast?). Did you know that Snowy enjoys running uphill? I sure didn't! But I do now! He also seems to enjoy it when I face plant on the ground while running after him. It hurt like hell too.. I didn't even have time to clean up my cut because I had to go rush over teo Neil's place. Where I am now.

"You're late." He stated as I finally made it to him, I bent over and panted heavily. He didn't sound mad exactly, just annoyed. "How the hell are you going to win the Olympics if you can't even get here on time?" he scoffed. I glared at him for a second as I continued to breath heavily. Man all this running is not good for me.

"What happened to your cheek?" Neil asked, eyeing the cut on my cheek, as I finally stood up straight. I shrugged and crossed my arms, a bit uncomfortable by the way he was looking at me. Not that he hasn't looked at me before, it's just..he wasn't looking at me angrily. No, he's looked at me not angrily before too, geez I'm not good with words today. He was just looking at me out of worry I suppose. But what for, it's just a small cut.

"Alpacas are demon creatures." I said and shrugged again, not exactly caring. I mean, it hurt a little bit, but so does having a cow step on your face. In other words, you get used to it.

"Come on, we're cleaning it up." Neil said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his house. Som-Most people would've thought this as a danger at the moment, but it's just how Neil is. He's not very patient, and he's obviously faster than me so he kind of drags me around. He's not one for walking side by side. "Sit." Neil commanded and pushed me onto the couch, once again he's just impatient.

I watched as he went over to his kitchen and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a large bandage, some rubbing alcohol, a tissue. Why his medicine cabinet was in his kitchen? I have no idea. Maybe some people do that? I know I don't, mine's in my bathroom. Not that it's really important at the moment, I just felt like it needed to be said.

"Hold still." He ordered and poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto the tissue paper. He leaned in close to me and started to dab the cut on my cheek. I felt a blush creep up on my cheek as his face got a bit closer to my own, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. I noticed that there was a small blush climbing up his own neck, but his eyes stay fixated on my cheek.

It wasn't until after he placed the bandage on my cheek that I felt the stinging pain of the rubbing alcohol and my cut burst into my cheek.

"OW!" I exclaimed and grabbed my cheek in pain. Neil rolled his eyes at me then grabbed my other wrist and dragged me out of his house. "Next time don't be clumsy." Neil scoffed at me, which was his way of saying 'Don't hurt yourself', normal people wouldn't have known that, but I just happen to be fluent in Neil.

"Is he going to hurt her?" I heard one of the tourists that happened to be dropping by ask as she eyed Neil and I, Neil's hand was still firm around my wrist as he dragged me to the mountain. I don't know if Neil heard what she said, but he let go of me and walked side by side. I didn't hear the tourist say anything again, but I could see Neil twitching at the pace we were going so I tried to speed up a bit a little bit.

"You alright Neil? You seem more tense than normal." I questioned, noticing that the angry look in his eyes haven't let up a bit, even though it normally does when we're alone. I know that he doesn't do it on purpose, and I don't think he realizes that he does it, I just think he's more comfortable around me than others. Well, Rod and I at least.

"I'm happy that the town is getting _some_ publicity," Neil sighed and stopped in his tracks "But there are just so many people here today, and really they just need to mind their own business." I looked at him curiously and he grabbed my wrist again, but he wasn't pulling me, he just started to walk and I walked along too. Yesterday, there were a bunch of tourists, and today there are even more. "Some of them are real asses too, there was one person yesterday, who got so pissed at me for not asking him how he was doing, that he threw some of the animal medicine at my counter at me."

"City folks probably." I nodded in agreement. City folks are a real pain. For the rest of the walk, Neil and I walked in silence, like we normally would. When we got into the forest, away from people's view, Neil started walking faster again and dragged me along. Eventually we made it to the top, and were sitting in front of the Goddess pond.

"So, why are we here exactly?" I questioned, noticing that we were just sitting.

"Do 50 push ups."

"WHAT?"

"You were late, that's your punishment." Neil pointed his finger at me "Now do the push ups."

"No way."

"Then I'll have no choice but to punish you." he warned, and stood up. My butt stayed planted on the ground though. 50 push ups? That's like..uh..asking a dog not to chase a bone! That was a terrible metaphor. Like really bad, an 'I just scarred myself enough to never do a metaphor again' bad. Which is obviously very bad.

But well..you get the point! Rio don't do push ups!

"Punish me?" I raised an eyebrow at him "How so Mister?"

"I know your weakness."

"I am the almighty Rio, I have no-AH! STOP IT!" I screeched at the humongous urge to laugh as his hands touched me..no more like his fingers. He started to move his fingers around my stomach, as if he was playing the piano. Curses my ticklish skin. Today was the one day I decided to wear normal pants instead of my overalls today too. AND this is a light, white shirt. Sure I look pretty good *winky face* but the overalls would've made the tickling a lot less painful!

"I told you, I know your weakness." Neil said, his fingers still attacking my poor stomach, looking hard like he was trying not to smile.

"I'll do the push ups! I'll do the push ups!" I yelled and tried slapping his hands away, which obviously didn't work.

"Too late." he stated, not stopping his devious assault.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed in between laughs. Only after a good five minutes did he finally stop, and by then, I was out of breath. "You bastard." I swore at him and sent him the dirtiest of glares. They didn't faze him in the least either. "When someone surrenders, you accept their surrenders."

"Not when they're late." Neil said smugly, letting a small grin pierce his cheeks. Of course, being the good friend I am, I didn't mention it or anything. Apparently, he saw the weird look I had in my eyes and let the grin die down. Oh well, I was able to make the 'I hate everyone' person in town smile. If only for a little bit.

"Jerk.." I mumbled and punched him in the arm. He only rolled his eyes and stood up again, obviously pretending that my punc

"Now, let's get on to the actual training." Neil stated, not offering me a hand up at all, not that I expected him too. Not that I would've accepted, it's just what most people WOULD do. But..Neil's Neil. I can't complain about that.

"I know I shouldn't be complaining about this..but I'm curious..what happened to the push ups?" I asked, knowing that I would regret every word. Damn my evil curiosity, trying to get the best of me. And normally does too.

"It's obvious that you're out of breath and can't do them." Neil said, rolling his eyes once again, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me down to the river. "Now for the real training." he said with a slight gleam in his eyes and pointed to a log that was acting as a bridge to the river, here to the other side "We're testing your balance."

 **So, in the game I started dating Allen to try his heart events out...when one day he gives me vegetable cake. At first I was pretty mad because...come on, who likes vegetable cake? But I left it alone. Then, he gives me** **yoghurt ice cream, and yoghurt rice.**

 **Hahahaha our break up is being planned.**

 **Trying to call me fat, eh Allen?**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're kidding right?" I questioned hopefully as I eyed the hollow log that was placed above a calm river. A calm river that could easily eat me alive.

"No. You're going to need balance if you wanna win this thing." Neil rolled his eyes, as if I was just being a baby. A baby! Pfft if anyone is a baby it's Neil!

How?

...

I'll get back to you on that.

"But I don't actually want to win this thing! I don't care for it!" I complained, throwing my hands in the air, then letting myself fall onto the ground backwards. Which was a terrible idea, for one thing, I've got a bunch of dirt and sticks on the back of my white blouse, and I've got a rock underneath me trying to snap my spine.

"But Dunhill does and you're supposed to be helping the town. This is helping the town." Neil rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, attempting to pull me up. By attempting, I mean actually being able to do it but I really wanted to pretend that I was stronger at that point.

"I thought you were on my side." I said angrily and sent him some of my worst glares.

"I'm never on your side."

"That's a lie!"

"No it's not.."

"You were on my side when Felicity and Tina had a fight!"

"You had a side?"

"No."

"Then how the hell was I on your side?"

"You were on the 'I'm not apart of this' side just like me."

"And everyone else in town."

"You were still on my side!"

"And you're still an idiot."

"Fine whatever, let's just not do this." I said looking at the log, the log that looked half rotten on the outside, and probably even more so rotten on the inside."You have to, I'm your trainer. Unless you have a good reason." Neil exclaimed rolling his eyes once more. He seems to do that a lot around me, and everyone else. But at least he talks to me. He never talks to some other people.

"I've plenty." I stated proudly "For one, I'm not wearing a bathing suit, what if I fall in?"

"It's not that deep, only up to our knees, so we'll be fine even if we fall in." He explained, looking over at the river. Dang it, that was my one good excuse that I'm fine with sharing. My other excuses were pretty messed up to be honest. One was 'what if there is an alien lurking in the waters and waiting for us to walk on a log so he can kidnap up!'. I'm tempted to use that excuse though, because I REALLY don't want to do this...for personal reasons.

"Oh, and there are no aliens in it." Neil rolled his eyes and I gawked at him. What the...he...he read my mind? THE ALIENS MUST HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN TO HIM!

"No, you tend to say things out loud."

"Oh.."

Maybe I should stop that then, no wonder so many people thought I was crazy back in the city. My own best friend looked at me strangely sometimes and I could never figure out why. Now I know.

"Now can we just get this over with?" Neil asked impatiently, I sighed in defeat. It's not deep, we won't fall in. Besides..I'm good with balance...right?

I walked over to the log, ready to just do this, when I felt his hand placed firmly around my wrist to stop me. I looked back curiously to see that Neil was taking off his jacket, the jacket that he never took off. Then, next came his shirt and I felt my face turning red at seeing his chest. It's not that I've never seen a boy's chest before...or their six pack...but I've never actually seen Neil's. Heck, I've never seen his arms.

"What are you doing.." I asked wearily and noticed that he neatly put his shirt on top of his jacket on a log post so they wouldn't get dirty. Neil looked at me strangely, as if what he was about to say was obvious "I'm going to keep you steady for the first few times before you do this on your own."

"But why..uh..why are you.." I started, my eyes falling down to his chest, and he seemed to notice that too. "Just in case we do fall in. I don't want my shirt and jacket to get all wet." he said, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell that he wanted to add a 'duh' there.

I looked down at my own clothes, nothing that I could take off except for my hat and boots. I wasn't taking off my boots though, that log looked like it could be filled with insects. So I took off my hat and placed it beside Neil's clothes. I took a shaky breath before placing one foot on the log. I glanced back at Neil who looked at me reassuringly, he didn't smile reassuringly, he just gave me 'the look'. Most of the times his 'look' was supposed to be a cheerful thing, but you definitely wouldn't know this by looking at him.

I took another deep breath then placed my other foot on top of the log, I held my arms out to balance myself as I started to walk. While I walked on the log, I felt a pair of strong arms holding my waist to keep me balanced. I tensed a little at the suddenness of his touch but relaxed after we walked a bit more. I felt the damp log underneath my feet that sneaked into my boots somehow. We walked slowly at first, I kept my arms out and my eyes straight ahead, not wanting to look down. The next thing that happened, it happened so quickly that I barely had time to comprehend what happened. One second I was on the log, the other second I was falling through it.

I gasped for breath, my whole body at least two feet underwater, but only water answered my question. I flailed my arms around, panic rising in my throat, until I was able to reach the surface. I kicked my feet like I've seen in movies, but it did nothing, and I only found myself underwater. I opened my eyes underneath, and glanced around, I saw that Neil was close by. Really close by. I flailed my arms as I did before, just barely reaching the top, but it was enough time. Once I reached the air, I grabbed onto Neil's body and held on.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around my stomach, desperate to keep afloat. He grabbed at my hands and tried to tear me off, but I kept a firm grip around him. "I can't swim.." I whispered into his back, scared to let go, my hydrophobia fear was getting worst. I expected some dumb comment from Neil, some insult, and for him to just leave me there, but instead I got something else.

"Hold on.." he whispered back to me and grabbed my arms, raising them higher, and wrapping them around his neck. Then he grabbed my legs and placed them at his side, like a piggyback ride. I felt my face fluster from embarrassment as he started to swim back to shore with only his legs. I felt useless, completely useless. And if there's one feeling that I hate the most, it's got to be that one. I let out a small sight and rested my head on his upper back, I felt him tense up for a second but it passed quickly.

When we got back to the shore, I scrambled off of Neil's back and sat on the ground, breathing sighs of relief. The sighs soon ended when the cold hit me like a smack to the face.

"That...was not up to our knees." I spit out in between shivers, huddling close to myself to provide warmth. No warmth came, only the cold water that dripped off my soaking wet clothes. Neil sat beside me, putting his shirt back on, but leaving his jacket on the ground for now.

"Yeah I only said that so you would walk across it." Neil admitted, while I sent him quite a few glares, keeping the subject of what I told him off the table. Which I was grateful for, I was very grateful. I mean, a farmer that can't swim? That's just pathetic isn't it? Not even that, she's SCARED to try it. Yeah, I'm the most pathetic farmer there is, aren't I?

I released my knees that I held so closely to my chest, letting my legs fall to the ground. I relaxed a bit under the warmth of the sunlight, but my teeth still chattered like crazy.

"Uh..Rio..uh.." Neil stuttered, looking away with a blush on his face "Your...uh..your shirt..is.." I looked down at my shirt, that being one of the only few words he said, and feeling a slight blush form on myself. So, good news and bad news. The good news is that I remembered to wear a bra today. The bad news is that it was clearly visible. Because that's what happens when a white blouse gets wet, it becomes see through.

"Here..take my jacket." Neil said, handing me his jacket without looking at me. I widened my eyes at the sight of it, never have I ever seen Neil offer his jacket to someone, heck this is the first time I've seen him without it. "Just take it." He demanded, still looking away, when he realized that the jacket was still in his hand.

"I'll just get it wet though.." I stated, taking the jacket out of the hands and eyeing it cautiously.

"Then take your shirt off first." Neil suggested, turning around completely as I did so. I placed the wet shirt to my side and put on his jacket, after I zipped it up, I motioned to him that it was okay to look.

"Next time, just do the push ups." Neil sighed and I laughed a bit, a laugh that turned into a bundle of shivers. "That water was pretty cold, let's go get something warm from Clement's place." Neil offered and stood up. I did the same, our pants were both soaking wet and his shirt was a bit damp also, but we were able to run down the mountain to the restaurant. Except we both lost our breaths doing it.

"Oh my.." Felicity exclaimed, looking over at the two of us who were stumbling to a table. I suppose we would look pretty weird with me huddling up to Neil's jacket, our lower halves were soaked, we were both gasping for breath, AND I was holding a soaking wet blouse in my hand. "You two sit down, I'll grab you something warm." Felicity said, most likely noticing my chattering teeth, and pulled out a chair for me to sit in, which I happily did, then rushed off to Clement. She returned a few seconds later with a hot chocolate for me and a hot grey earl tea for Neil. I didn't miss a second beat before chugging the drink down, scorching my tongue, before sending a few more glares to Neil.

"What?" he questioned, noticing my glares, then took a sip of his drink.

"Why aren't you cold?" I asked. He hasn't shivered once since all of this happened.

"I am." He shrugged after taking another sip.

"Then show it you jerk!"

"I don't understand how that qualifies me for being a jerk."

"It just does so deal with it." I exclaimed glaring at him even harder, but he only shrugged.

"So, what happened?" Felicity asked walking over to us after she dealt with another customer. I glanced over at Neil who stayed quiet, finishing off the rest of his drink. I sighed, so I guess it's my turn to talk huh? "We walked across a log that was hovering over a river and it broke, bringing us two down with it." I explained relaxing in my, now wet, chair after my nerves finally died down. Thank goodness for hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is a life saver. Hot chocolate should be it's own religion it's so special. Hot choco-

"Why in the world would you do that?" Felicity gave us both a weird look, pulling up a chair from another table and sitting down beside us. I could see Neil's discomfort in his face, but he didn't say anything and just pretended to drink his tea. Jerk..making me do all the talking..

"Well I was training for the Farmer's Olympics thingy and Neil told me it was only up to my knees." I glared at him again, but once again, he just shrugged. "Don't you fish there? You should know how deep it is." he said with an eye roll, earning more glares from me. Man, I'm glaring a lot today! I should be like..the glare queen! Yes, all shall bow down to me or receive punishment! Which are glares! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

"The hell?" Neil questioned looking at me. Crap I did it again...

"Oh, well you guys should probably head home soon and change.." Felicity started, ignoring what I said before, her eyes wandering down to my soaking shirt and then to the jacket I was wearing, an evil glint formed in them. Haha...fun...

I'm sure she's going to tell Tina about this, since Tina's her best friend, and then poof the whole town will know. It's a small town, things get around quickly. Especially with Tina as the main gossiper. I glanced over at Neil and could tell by the look in his eyes he was thinking the same thing, and he was feeling the same way about it.

"Yeah, we should. Sorry for getting your seats wet." Neil said, getting up quickly and placing money down on the table. It was soaking wet, but it was money. There was enough money for a hot chocolate and tea though..

"It was my fault we fell in." Neil explained after noticing my confused face. I nodded quietly as we both head out the door, the evil glint in Felicity's face not dying down in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh..where am I?" I muttered opening my eyes. As I did, a flash of blinding light came straight into view, making me wince and close my eyes for a second. After a few seconds of bravery, I opened my eyes again. Luckily it didn't blind me as much since I was expecting it. Unluckily, my head was pounding like someone was..well pounding a rock into it. No wonder they call it pounding!

"Good. You're awake." a voice said. I sat upright instantly with my hands out, ready to karate chop the evil villain that laid before me. I let my hands fall back down to waist when I saw who spoke.

"Oh it's just you.." I mumbled looking over at the doctor. Klaus..the doctor of this town. I remember when I first built his house and he came to visit me, man he was a little rude. Just a little. He hasn't changed his attitude much since then either, but I can tell that he does actually care about the people of this town. How? Well for one thing I'm here aren't I?

"This is the 7nd time I've had to bring you here." He said with a disappointed look on his face. I held in a chuckle at his bad grammar. He's got da goody englishes he doeses.

"You're speaking out loud again.." Klaus said sighing. Crap.. "Anyways blah blah blah health blah blah blah herbs blah blah blah pushing yourself blah blah blah." He scolded. And well, let's just say I didn't exactly listen to it..just like the other six times he's brought me here. People just don't understand that I'm doing the best I can for this town and to do that I have to push myself. If I want my animals to be happy, I have to push myself. If I want to be able to afford all of these materials for blueprints, I have to push myself. No one just seems to understand. It's always about my health. Never about my responsibilities.. to be honest it really frustrates me, and now I have to do this Olympics thing, I can't always have everyone on my tail!

"Do you understand Rio?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously, after his long and boring speech.

"Yep totally! Now if you excuse me, I've got a meeting with Alien." I said nodding my head a lot. Klaus gave me a strange look before sighing again. "No you don't understand. If you had you wouldn't be here." Klaus said shaking his head disappointingly. I, myself, sighed after I realized where this was going. Nowhere. That's where.

"Do you see this?" He asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"Is that a blue frowny face?"

"It's your health, and as you can see, it's not doing good." He said pointing to the blue frowny face, then he pulled out another paper with a yellow happy face "You want this." He gestured to the smiley face then back to the frowny face "Now this."

"Is this your treatment for children?"

"Rio, I'm being serious here." Klaus scolded. His eyes started to scan my body up and down, not in a perverted way obviously, looking for any signs of fatigue or some injuries. I don't know what he found, but he certainly wasn't pleased. He just sighed though and placed the sheets down then looked me straight in the eyes "Rio, please promise me that you'll try to take better care of yourself."

"I would Doc.." I started as I got out of my seat and headed towards the door "But Alien won't wait for much longer." And with my big dramatic exit, I left the room.

* * *

"Aliennn! Where are you?" I called out as I walked along the forest, my legs feeling a bit wobbly, but I kept walking. I was mining, I guess a little bit too much, when I passed out. However, I brought my dog with me and left him outside because I could tell that he wanted to explore a bit more. Klaus must've found me in the mines (again) and brought me back to his house WITHOUT my permission (again)! So my dog must've gotten scared that his master had gone and ran about because now he isn't here.

Gosh digity darn.

"What are you looking for, Rio?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me as I crouched in a bush.

"Alien." I answered without skipping a beat.

"Okay then..shouldn't you look in space then?" Rod suggested walking beside me and giving me a strange look.

"Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes as I continued to scan the ground for any chase of my dog, Alien. No paw prints or anything. "Oh by the way.." I said looking back at Rod "Could you not tell...Neil?"

"My lips are sealed." Rod said then used the imaginary zipper to zip his lips. I let a sigh of relief out as I continued searching. Neil would have my head if he found out I lost an animal.

" _Arf! Arf!"_

Rod and I snapped our heads up to see my familiar chubby faced, brown dog barking at us. Or..something behind us.

I turned around slowly, Rod doing the same, to see a giant brown..bear.

"Uh..." Rod muttered wide eyes, backing up slowly. I did the same, keeping my eyes on the bear. Today...well today looked like it wasn't one of his good days.

"Hey girl.." I said calmly, I was still crouched on the ground as I backed up. The bear looked at me with angry eyes, but it didn't approach. "Remember all of those times I gave you fish?" I asked, hoping she would understand me. She didn't. I felt my left hand fall onto a small branch, accidentally snapping it in half. Her eyes bore into me at the sound of the snap as she started to approach. I stayed still, out of fear, or because I thought that moving might make her more mad. I wanted to say that it was the second one, but we all know why I really stayed still..

As the bear got closer, Alien barked louder, but the bear didn't seem to care about him. It's eyes were fixated on me. It came close enough to me that I could feel it's breath on my skin. I didn't know what to think anymore. That this was my death, or that I could get out of this. Being the optimistic person I am, I was thinking that I could get out of this or that the bear will decide that I don't taste good and leave me alone. But that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my death. At least I won't die uselessly, the bear would probably get a good snack. And if not then a wolf would probably come and eat my remains. ...I'm probably the only person who would be happy about that. Of course I would be happier if that didn't happen, but if a worst come to worst moment I would like my body to have fed someone.

However, I didn't feel my death, I didn't feel any pain at all. Actually, the bear's hot breath had disappeared too. Curiously, I opened my eyes to see that the bear was focused on something else now. No, it was focused on someone. Someone with blonde hair.

I watched in awe as Neil grabbed the bear's attention away from me, throwing berries at it. He was definitely pissing the bear off, but he wasn't hurting it. Neil would never hurt an animal. Not even if another life was at stake. I didn't disrespect him for that though. Heck I might've disrespected him if he had started hurting the bear on my behalf. The bear had not actually done anything wrong, it was just having one of those days, like humans. But a bear wasn't as selfish as a human was. It didn't force its way into people's lives to get its wants. Excuse me, I'm just getting ahead of myself here.

"Run!" Neil yelled over at me, snapping me out of my thoughts, when he got the bear away from enough so that I could get up. I did what I was told, my mind starting to feel hazy. Rod started to run too, picking up Alien before he could start a fight with the bear. As I ran, my legs started to feel like lead and my eyelids gravity seemed to increase a whole bunch.

 _Not now..not now.._

I glanced behind me, to make sure that Neil was okay, but I instantly regretted it. No, Neil was not torn apart and scattered about, he was just a few meters behind us, the bear chasing but luckily not at full speed. No..the reason I regretted it was because I tripped on a root landed on the ground chin first before I fully blacked out.

* * *

"Wha.." I muttered, opening my eyes slightly to have the familiar blinding light peer into me. I moaned in response and shut my eyes again, trying to remember what had happened. A bear. There was a bear. Wolves eating my body..and a pair of strong hands picking me up.

All of a sudden, after remembering a majority of what happened, I felt a bunch of slobber on my face.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed loudly, sitting upright quickly. I groaned when I saw that it was just Alien licking my face and a certain orange haired 25 year old was laughing his head off. I glared at Rod, who didn't stop laughing, before getting up from the bed. Instantly I was pushed back onto it by a blonde haired 26 year old this time.

"Rio, I told you to take it easy." Klaus said as he appeared into view. Neil stood beside the bed, keeping his hand on my stomach so I couldn't get up. I glared at him too, but just like Rod, he didn't respond. But then I noticed that his hand was bandaged up. I didn't see a bandage before when he was hurling berries at the bear. Had he got it when he was distracting the bear from me?

"Actually, you're exact words were 'Rio, please promise that you'll try to take better care of yourself.'" I recited holding up a finger, still stuck on the bed. Klaus sighed loudly then pushed his glasses up further his nose. I don't quite understand why people always do that. I mean, it's normally okay so why do that? Dramatic affect maybe? I did notice that most bad guys with glasses say something cool, push up their glasses, then attack. At least in movies that is. And what Klaus said wasn't that cool. Who knows though, he still might attack. I'm kind of hoping he doesn't though...he may look weak, but I've seen him attack a jar of pickles. It's vicious man! Vicious!

"Rio...you passed out when a bear was chasing us..." Rod said sympathetically, looking over at me. Like HE actually cares...he just wants the town to grow too. That's what everyone here wants. And I want it too, so I have to push myself.

When I stayed silent, Neil spoke up. "I had to carry you over, Rio! I thought you were hurt!"

"And since when do YOU care about my well being?" I snapped at him, knowing full well that I shouldn't be, but I wasn't able to stop myself.

"Since when haven't I? We all care about your well being Rio! You need to snap out of this! Just because you're amazing doesn't mean you're not human! You need to take care of yourself too!" He snapped back at me, anger in his eyes. I looked around the room, looking at Klaus and Rod, even Alien. They all agreed with him. I could tell from their eyes. They just don't understand..

I grumbled a bit then pushed Neil's hand off me, storming out of the clinic.

 **Heyyy everyone. I married Neil in the game now :3 and I am quite proud. He is extremely cute when you're dating him! Much more then Allen. AND Neil hasn't given me vegetable cake...yet...**

 **Tee hee, see y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Go away.." I muttered, as I heard footsteps walking into my house (without knocking, mind you.) and pulled my sheets over my face. 10 O'clock. It's 10 O'clock AT NIGHT. A Friday night too! Who does this to me? Shouldn't they be at a bar or something getting drunk?

Okay so maybe we don't have a bar here...

But still!

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and panic started to rise in my throat.

 _NOOO! HE/SHE (can't be sexist here, girls can kill too!) IS GOING TO KILL ME! OR IT'S AN ALIEN TRYING TO ABDUCT ME SO IT ABSORB MY ESSENCE. HECK IT COULD BE A VAMPIRE ABOUT TO DRINK MY BLOOD!_

 _I'M DOOMED!_

"Wakey wakey Rio." a voice said and started to shake my shoulder. I let out a few curse words and told them to go away again. They didn't listen. "Come on..we're going to the beach remember? And by the way, it's not nice to swear." Rod scolded, his shaking became faster and more violent.

"That's tomorrow..." I mumbled and pushed him away from me. He only chuckled and tore the bed sheets off of me. "No that's today, it's 8 in the morning." He said and laughed as I squirmed in my bed for warmness.

Bastard...

Wait a second..

8? As in...8?

"F***!" I shouted sitting upright in my bed, and started to bolt off it.

"You curse a lot in the morning.." Rod mumbled then grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from bolting out the door to care for my animals. "Since you're the only one that works in on Saturdays...we all kind of pitched in and finished your work for you."

"Really?" I said in a bit of awe. I didn't expect them to do something like this. That's for sure. "Um..who took care of my animals?" I asked, a bit nervously. Most people here don't actually do things for each other. No that's a lie. They just don't normally do things for _me_.

"Yeah, now come on! Get dressed!" Rod yelled, throwing some random clothes at me. I ducked so the clothes wouldn't hit me then charged over to him, smacking him upside the head.

"Out of my drawers!" I demanded shutting the drawers closed. He fell over and chuckled a bit. Ugh, just what I need in the morning.

"Why the hell did _you_ come to wake me up?" I snapped, emphasizing on the you so he would know that I was curious why it was he in particular.

"It was going to be Neil but he just grumbled at us when we asked, apparently you two are still fighting." Rod shrugged as he left the house. I glared at where he once was. It's not 'fighting' it's just not speaking to each other. And that still doesn't explain that even after all of these people in this town, they still picked Rod. Couldn't they have at least sent a girl? Or a guy that knows what 'boundaries' mean?

I kept glaring in the spot as I threw on a black tank top and some jean shorts. I grabbed a blue bikini (the only bathing suit I've got), a towel, and some suntan lotion before heading out.

* * *

"So who's sitting where?" Charles asked as we boarded the plane. By 'we' I mean Felicity, Iroha, Rod, Allen, Tina, Sanjay, Soseki, Amir, Michelle, Yuri, and Neil. So, a lot of us. To be honest I was a bit surprised that Amir and Sanjay were coming, they don't normally participate in things like this.

Well then again, neither do I.

Everyone locked eyes with who they wanted to partner with. Felicity and Iroha. Allen and Rod. Tina and Michelle. Sanjay and Amir. Then it was just Yuri, Neil, Soseki, and I.

I turned my head, thinking that someone was looking at me, but I didn't see anyone looking in my direction. I glanced over at Neil, not on purpose, but he didn't even bother to acknowledge me. I scoffed and turned away.

Not like I wanted to sit with him anyways.

I looked over at Soseki and Yuri, debating between the two, when I noticed Rod walk over to Soseki and whisper something in his ear. Soseki nodded and Rod walked away.

Weird..

Maybe they're both spies and are planning on bombing this place to get rid of Michelle who is a good guy spy! Oh no! We're all gonna die!

"Hey Yuri, wanna b-" I started, walking over to the girl, but Soseki beat me to it. I watched as he asked her the same question as I was about to, and she nodded. Obviously agreeing to it. As they turned around to go take their seats on the plane, Soseki sent me a wink.

I feel betrayed...

The feeling that my best friend went and asked my crush out when he knew that I liked her.

Betrayal..

"I guess we're sitting together." Neil grumbled, taking the closest (and last) seats. He took the window seat while I took the aisle seat, not that I was complaining much, but I do like the window seat.

"Now that we're all blah blah blah." Charles went onto a long speech about the rules and regulations of the plane's safety, blah blah blah stuff like that, I've heard it so many times before. I just haven't been on a plane with this many people before.

After Charles finished his long speech, I looked over at the window, hoping to see something, but Neil's hair was blocking the view. I sighed and leaned back into the chair as the plane took off. The chair...it wasn't comfy. Just like all the other times. But at least the other time's I've been in this plane, I knew how long I would have to endure it. Here, I had no idea where we were going or how long it would take. Whenever I asked someone, they just laughed and kept walking. Of course my ticket didn't say it either, mainly because I didn't have a ticket. This Travel Agency is extremely weird, you pay up desk, and I don't even know where they keep the plane. I practically built the town and I still don't know where he could put it. Even when I'm going to the plane, my memory of where it is kind of just..disappears.

O-M-G HE'S A WIZARD!

"I want my jacket back." Neil suddenly spoke up, looking over at me from the side of his eyes. I noticed that he had some head phones in, connected to his phone, smart...

"Jacket?" I questioned and suddenly recalled that it was still in my custody. I decided to wash it so it wouldn't smell like a wet me, but I guess I completely forgot about it, from the time at the lake. "I'll get that you soon." I said, noticing that he was just wearing his black t-shirt. How I just noticed that? Unknown.. Must be Charle's witchcraft..

"My daddy does not have witchcraft!" Hina yelled at me from the seat on the opposite side. I winced under her loud voice before questioning why she was even here in the first place, but that's when it occurred to me. Today's Saturday, meaning that the Travel Agency isn't open today (despite Saturday most likely being one of its busiest days) so he must be taking his family on the trip too. How I didn't notice Camellia and Hina?

Unknown.

Maybe they were already on the plane..

Nah it was obviously witchcraft.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before." Neil said, looking over at me with his head phones off. His eyes looked somewhat sincere, but still stern. "It..it was out of place.." He admitted quietly, but his voice turned to the regular 'get away from me' voice he always had "I wasn't wrong though. You do need to take care of yourself."

"You're not my mother.." I mumbled, crossing my arms and leaning back into the seat.

"I know I'm not, I'm your friend. Friends take care of each other right?" He asked, trying to add some kindness in his voice, but ultimately failing. It was hard not to laugh at it.

"HA!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him. He gave me a strange look (not that I'm NOT used to it..) and cocked an eyebrow. "You said that we're friends!"

"It wasn't obvious?" He asked, leaning back into his chair cool-like. Because he's 'cool' like that.

"So..we are friends?" I asked, making sure of it, you never know with Neil.

"Yes, we are, weirdo." he rolled his eyes at me and looked back out the window. I felt a smile grow on my face as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Friends...we're friends...


	7. Chapter 7

"Rio, wake up." a gruff voice said, violently shaking my shoulder.

"Go away.." I muttered, pushing the hand away. I was too comfy to get up. I was sitting, yes, but my head was on something stern but comfy and I had a nice warm blanket wrapped around my legs. Oooh plus I had a stuffy that I squeezed close to my chest. I couldn't tell what it was exactly, a snake maybe? And it wasn't very..squishy? Like most would be.

"WAKE UP!" The gruff voice yelled, shaking me even more violently that I almost fell off of my seat.

"I'm up!" I yelled groggily, snapping my eyes open. My vision was a bit blurry for a few seconds before it cleared up and I was looking up at a blonde haired jerk.

"Good, now can you get off me?" He asked, his voice wasn't rude but it was stern. Just like it always was.

I widened my eyes a little when I realized how I was positioned. The 'pillow' was Neil's shoulder, that my head was leaning on. And the 'snake' was -no not his dick..- his arm, and it was very close to my chest. VERY close to my chest. I instantly let go of him, ignoring the blush creeping onto my face and the slight blush on his neck, and got my head off of him.

"You make a good pillow." I said, patting him on the head, and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Sh-shut up." He stuttered, a bit embarrassed himself. We sat in silence for a few moments, the both of us trying to block out our slight blushes. I blocked out mine first, and resisted the urge to yell out that I was the winner and supreme overlord.

Overlord? Man that's pathetic, so childish. I'm a f***ing Empress.

"Empress? More like a peasant." Neil mocked, obviously suppressing a laugh.

"Shut up." I muttered and lightly smacked his arm. I know...I know...he didn't deserve that.. he deserved more. Like Hell's flames more! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

"You're weird.." Neil mumbled and leaned back in his seat, looking out the window. I glared at him before realizing how empty the plane was. And that all the noise from before had stopped. The plane's jet was no longer moving.

"We landed a while ago but I wasn't able to get up." he stated and shifted his arm a little, a blush forming on his cheeks again.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. He looked back, the blush deepening and looked away quickly, mumbling something under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that." I said and leaned in a bit, but he didn't repeat what he said. Well at least I don't think he repeated what he said.

"Doesn't matter, let's just go." He said and got up, pulling me up from my seat too.

"Wait, why didn't Charles kick us out?" I asked, following him and holding my bag of towels. He didn't respond.

"Why didn't anyone else wake me up?" No response.

"Why were we just left on the plane alone?" I got no responses for the rest of my questions as we got off the plane.

000

"About time you two got up." Allen stated looking over at Neil and I as we walked out of the silent plane. I looked around, noticing that we were in a field of some kind, but I didn't recognize where we were. There were trees all around it, as if they had made a clearing in the forest for the plane and airport. Except for the fact that there was no airport. As if they just placed the plane here like a parking spot for a car. Is that even legal? I..I don't understand Charle's travel agency..

His..his wizardry.

I glanced at the groups of people all split up. The four girls were together -though Iroha didn't look like she was talking as much as the rest, Rod and Allen, Amir and Sanjay. Only Rod and Allen seemed to notice the two of us though.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked looking at the two guys because Neil didn't give me ANY answers.

"He didn't tell you?" Rod questioned, looking at Neil curiously, before an evil smirk started to grow on his face. And when I say evil, I mean evil. Evil like..Gaston evil! Okay maybe not THAT evil. More like Captain Hook I guess.

"Well he said mmmph." Rod started, but Neil leaped forward and placed his hand over Rod's mouth, blocking the sound that came through. Allen raised an eyebrow at the encounter before a small smirk appeared on his own face. It wasn't as big as Rod's or as evil. If I must rate it from a Disney Villain..I guess I can say.. Mushu. Yeah he's not a villain, I know, but he does have a scheming side. Just like Mushu..

"Neil stated quite clearly that he didn't want us to wake you because he thought you were so-" Cue fist slamming into Allen's cheek, making him fall onto the ground.

"Bastard.." Neil muttered, his hand off of Rod's mouth, and cracked his knuckle slightly. I glanced down at Allen, who was sitting on the ground with a red cheek, he looked...well let's say 'not happy'.

And before I knew it..it was a gay tackling session.

Well it looked like those two were gay, by the way their hands were flying all over the place on each other's bodies. Heck if I didn't know them, I would've thought they were a couple!

Hm...Neil and Allen? The cold, heartless jerk and the cocky heartless jerk...Nah I don't think it would work. At least ONE person in the relationship has to have a heart. Maybe Neil and Rod? Yeah, that would work a lot better. And they seemed to get along pretty well too.

Yep, I'm on the NeilxRod ship.

"Actually, Neil said that you were-" Rod started, walking over to me.

"Shut up!" Neil yelled, his attention turning to Rod instead of Allen. Allen took the opportunity and punched Neil in the nose. Neil staggered backwards a bit, giving Allen enough time to get up and walk over to Rod and I.

"He said that he enjoyed his arm being squished between your..." he paused for a moment, his eyes lingering down to my chest. Feeling uncomfortable underneath his gaze, I raised my arm to kind of block it from his view. He didn't seem to care though. "..small boobs."

"That's not what I said!" Neil argued, his face flustered completely, as if he got up. He grumbled as he got up, glaring at Allen, when I noticed a little red trickling down his nose. "He's even getting a nose bleed just thinking about!" Rod exclaimed while Neil quickly covered used his shirt sleeve to cover it.

"This nose bleed came from him!" Neil said angrily, pointing at Allen, but no one was really listening.

"Oh..so he was just being a pervert.." I said coldly, my eyes glaring into him. He backed up a bit, but tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Well some more blood came out of his nose. "If there's anything that I hate in this world.." I started, looking at him with disgust as I turned my back "It's perverts."

"But-But I didn't say that!" Neil argued, but I didn't care and just started walking where the other groups of people started to walk, down a small path. I didn't know where everyone was going exactly, and I didn't feel like asking, so I just followed them. Hoping they would lead me to the beach that way.

I glanced back, as I walked alone in the forest path, to see Neil glaring intently at Allen.

"Just trying to get you laid." Allen shrugged making Neil even more pissed off at him, and Rod stifling some laughter. I shrugged it off and kept walking alone down the path, my bag at my side. Michelle and Tina were in front of me chatting away about her magic show, Felicity was in front of them, turning around to talk to them every few seconds. Iroha and Yuri walked in front of them, not talking but observing their surroundings. Sanjay and Amir in front of those two, then Soseki in the front alone. I couldn't see Charles and his family anymore so I just assumed that they had already gone to..wherever we were going.

I looked over to the side of the forest, seeing some chamomile and I had to resist the urge to harvest it. I had to keep telling myself that it was my day off and I already have a stack of chamomile that I barely ever use. Apparently I'm not very good at resisting urges though, considering I now have a small stack in my bag now.

"Wow...look at this place." Felicity exclaimed eagerly, glancing around the town that we just walked into. I perked up, realizing we were here, and glanced around myself. It took a few moments to realize it, but I knew this place, and instantly the corner up my lips turned upwards.

"Neil, come on!" I yelled happily and ran behind me, grabbing his wrist, then pulling him forwards. He, or Rod and Allen, didn't have a time to react as I ran forward, pulling him with me, and passing everyone else.

"Wait! Where are we going?" He asked when he noticed that I was sprinting away from the beach.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine." I smiled slightly, sprinting down the paths that I had somewhat remembered. How many years has it been since I've come to this island? Two..two at least. Maybe a bit more.

"Why is this 'we'?" He said a bit coldly, but I shrugged it off.

"Because you said it yourself; we're friends. And this is a friend job." I stated boldly, my breathing getting a bit heavier but not too much so I continued to run.

"No. This is a _boyfriend_ job." He argued, not resisting though. I stopped in my pace and turned around to face him. He gulped nervously, he tried to hide it but he wasn't very good at it. "Then starting now, you're my boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"Chelsea!" I yelled rushing over to the brunette when I saw her behind Neil. She glanced over to the person who called her (me) and her eyes perked up a bit when she saw me, rushing over to me as well. The silver haired cowboy beside her gave me and Neil a questioning look, but followed the brunette anyways.

"Rio!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug "It's been so long!"

"Too long!" I said drastically, returning the hug. We hugged for a few more minutes before finally parting. "Who's this?" I asked glancing at the cowboy, who seemed to be giving me the dirty eye. No..not me. To the person behind me. I looked backwards to see Neil giving him the same dirty look. Do they know each other? Or does Neil just not like cowboys, and cowboys don't like chibi punk guys?

"Did you just call me chibi?" Neil questioned, giving me the dirty eye instead "I'm taller than you."

"This is Vaughn." Chelsea exclaimed happily and pulled the cowboy closer to her "He's my boyfriend."

"Hey." Vaughn said grimly, his expression said he was bored, but his eyes said that he was enjoying spending time with Chelsea. Which was good. Because if he wasn't I'd take cut off his balls, feed them to some tigers and then hack away at his arms and slowly..slowly tear out his eyes then maybe I wo-

"You're speaking out loud again.." Neil muttered and walked beside me. Vaughn glanced at me curiously but Chelsea was just trying to hold in her laughter.

"I speak the truth." I stated proudly and placed my hands on my hips.

"And who's this kid?" Chelsea asked looking up at Neil, obviously trying to change the subject. I held in a laugh while Neil choked on his non existent drink.

"Told you you were chibi." I snickered and smacked him in the arm.

"You didn't 'tell' me, you accidentally said it out loud." Neil scoffed and glared at both Chelsea and I, which got Vaughn glaring at him then Chelsea glaring at Vaughn and then me just randomly glaring at the ground.

"So, anyways, this is Neil." I said and pointed to the angry man "He's also twenty five, five years older than us." I explained to Chelsea and she nodded understandingly.

"Well I'm Chelsea." She said energetically., holding a hand out to Neil. Neil stared at her hand for a few seconds, as if he didn't know what to do, before glaring at me again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist, forcing it onto hers.

"This is Rio." Chelsea introduced me to her boyfriend, after she took hers back away from Neil.

"Nice to meet yeah." I said enthusiastically, not holding my hand out because he had the same look Neil gets when he doesn't want to do something. The 'I'm going to slaughter your family' look. Except his looked a bit JUST a bit more intense.

"Come on, I'm going to show you my new house!" Chelsea exclaimed and grabbed my wrist. I notice Neil tense up a little bit, but he and Vaughn started to follow us when she dragged me a long.

"Sorry, no boys allowed." Chelsea said and holding out her other hand to stop them both when we reached her door. New house? It wasn't new.. it was the one I had seen last time..maybe she just changed it up on the inside.

Neil and Vaughn glanced at each other confusingly, giving Chelsea enough time to slam the door in their faces.


End file.
